Jordan Steele
Jordan Steele is a character role-played by Penta. Background Information Jordan''' Steele was an Officer for the [[LSPD|'''LSPD]], who previously held''' Badge '''#405. Before he was an officer, he was the official parking enforcer and security guard at [[Pillbox Medical Center|'Pillbox Medical']]. He's known for having a foul mouth, which oftentimes has left him stabbed, beaten, lit on fire, or having his tow truck blown up for impounding a criminal's illegally parked car. He was rather serious about his job and was even willing to impound the cars of doctors, EMS, and other staff members if they weren't parked appropriately. In his past, Jordan had a drug addiction where he basically injected everything known to man, which led to him stabbing his wife and leaving her in a lake to die for throwing out his stash. Due to this, he has strictly sworn against the usage of drugs and now holds AA meetings. Before becoming a police officer he was normally found standing in front of Pillbox with his hands on his waist or patrolling the city in his tow truck to catch crime or impound illegally parked cars. He became a cadet of Los Santos Police Department on August 13, 2019. He was promoted to full officer of the Los Santos Police Department on September 24, 2019. On of February 5, 2020 he was fired from the Los Santos Police Department. Parking Task Force On November 20, 2019, Officer Steele became the Commissioner of the LSPD Parking Task Force (PTF), appointed by Sergeant [[Brittany Angel|'Brittany Angel']]. ' Officer Steele replaces Sergeant 'Owen Svensen, who no longer wanted the position. Officer [[Kyle Pred|'Kyle Pred']]' '''will also work with him on the PTF. Light vs Dark Path Jordan usually finds himself battling on his decisions due to both the injustices he faces, and the want to reform himself and keep his integrity. When treated poorly by both his coworkers and the police, he usually finds solace in contacting "''Steven", who is actually Bovice. This puts him in the position of either joining the life of crime, or sticking to his dream of becoming a cop. Recent Events On November 30, 2019, Officer Steele went to the prison to talk to his "dad" [[Tony Andrews|'Tony Andrews']]. He told everyone that Deputy Michael Dias was his "best friend" and vowed to find his killer. Sgt. Brittany Angel and senior officer [[Emily Reinhart|'Emily Reinhart']] were upset at Jordan and chased him to his police cruiser. They then violently beat his vehicle with prison pool sticks. Sgt. Angel was "accidentally" hit by his vehicle, and she opened fire as he fled the scene. Forcer Incident Later that day, Officer Steele was issued 15 strike points by Assistant Chief [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']].''' Steele, who was upset over a botched sting operation, went to speak to Sgt. '''Angel at Pillbox medical. Upon arrival he asked Deputy [[Lauren Forcer|'Forcer']] where he could find Angel. When she hesitated to reply, he mocked the death of Deputy Dias. Jordan accused his fellow officers of ignoring him and failing to provide backup. Meanwhile, Forcer used a taser and popped all of the tires on his police cruiser. When Steele returned to his car he tried to drive away, but "lost control" and crashed into Forcer. While receiving treatment Forcer told Copper that she tased one of Steele's tires and he ran her over. Copper was irate and chased Steele down and issued 15 strike points to him without hearing his side. She also informed Steele that officers may only receive 30 strike points before they are suspended. Jordan was devastated about the 15 points, and believes everyone in the police department is against him. He later signed off of duty and went to work at his parking lot. Downward Spiral Jordan got extremely drunk, and accidentally ran over his wife Jean (sending her to the ICU) and fled the scene. He feels as though the PD is biased against him. His new girlfriend, [[Nettie Machete|'Nettie']]' '''picked him up in her car and they talked of moving to Arizona to sell turquoise together. He ended up at Pillbox medical and got into a drunken fight with [[Kelly Smith|'Kelly']] and was arrested by [[Bodean Tucker|'Bo Tucker']]. Jordan ended his night in the drunk tank at '''MRPD'. The future is now uncertain for Officer Steele. Sober Jordan awoke in the MRPD drunk tank, he was met by his "dad" Andrews. He reluctantly admitted that he hit Forcer with his cruiser, after she popped all of his tires. Andrews told Jordan he was disappointed, and he wants Jordan to be nicer and start taking responsibility for his actions. Jordan decided to go back to his roots by driving his tow truck for the day. He went to a car drifting event and saw Forcer, the two then apologized to each other. However, Forcer stormed off when Steele accused her of being emotional because she's a woman. Officer Of The Year While working patrol on Christmas Eve, Jordan responded to the kidnapping of Judge [[Midas Campinetti|'Midas Campinetti']]. He was kidnapped by [[Roman "Black Mask" Sionis|'Roman "Black Mask" Sionis']] who threatened to kill the judge and also wanted a helicopter. Mask attempted to commandeer an EMS rescue helicopter and was shot by Officer Steele. Jordan later conducted a solo raid on a suspect's apartment after written and verbal authorization from the suspect and Judge Campinetti. He received no support on the kidnapping, or the raid from Lead Officer [[Emily Reinhart|'Reinhart']] or his fellow officers. Later that night he arrested and sent [[Choi Zhangsun|'Dr. Choi']] to prison for reckless evading on a traffic stop. When Choi told her ex Chief Justice [[Dennis LaBarre|'Dennis LaBarre']], he issued a state announcement awarding Jordan the “Officer of the Year” and “Man of Year” award. Recognition Despite a pending criminal court case and dual divorce trials Jordan has received some good news. He received a letter of appreciation from form District Attorney and current Judge [[Katya Zamalodchikova|'Katya Zamalodchikova']]. She commended Jordan and his brother Kyle Pred for never backing down to criminals. She also commended them for providing consistent cases for judges and attorneys. Jordan also received his official adoption papers from his dad Tony Andrews. Andrews also made him partner with Deputy Lauren Forcer and they realized that they share similar sentiments about the police force. Criminal Case Jordan was taken to court over a hit and run case filed by his wife Jean Steele. She accused him of getting drunk and hit and run with his vehicle. Officer Bo Tucker testified against him during the trial and claimed he witnessed the hit and run. He later admitted to trying to sleep with Jean while she was married. Jordan went to trial and was found guilty of reckless endangerment and felony hit and run by Judge''' Buck Stanton. He was sentenced to 10 months in Bolingbroke Penitentiary, and he has to take driving classes with Tessa Lamb. Jordan was fearful for his life and accused '''Stanton and the DA of sentencing him to death because he fears he will die in prison. His attorney [[Kevin McLoughlin|'Kevin McLoughlin']]' '''promised to get the charges expunged. The prison sentence is suspended as long as he completes driving school, supervised therapy, and ride alongs with a senior officer once a week. Jordan Steele V. Jean Steele Divorce '''Jean' filed for divorce against Jordan citing years of abuse and other violations of the marriage. She sought full end to marriage and half of Jordan's income and half ownership of the Steele Family Lot. Key witnesses included Justice Dennis LaBarre who mentioned that Jean tried to seduce him with unwanted advances numerous times. Kayden was questioned and told prosecutor Chris McGrawl that Jordan beat her on numerous occasions, she also claimed that Jordan had numerous girlfriends and mistresses around the city. Jean took the stand and said Jordan was violent towards both his wives. Jordan claimed that arguments happen in all relationships. Nettie Machete denied a relationship with Jordan and claimed that she is emo. Jordan's father Trooper Tony Andrews was called to the stand and testified that Jordan is one of the best officers on the force. Jordan then took the stand and admitted he is broke and lives under a bridge he also claimed that he still loves his wife and wanted to try couples therapy. The judgment was put on hold by Judge Holden. During the trial a man named Akmir attempted to attack Jean with a flashlight and was shot and killed by police in the courtroom. While dying, Akmir '''claimed he did it for Jordan and that they were old friends. '''Judge Holden ordered that Jordan Steele be detained and held for questioning in the death of Akmir. Jordan was taken to MRPD and initially accused of involuntary manslaughter. The DA and arresting officers claimed they arrested Steele under the orders of Judge Holden. Trooper Andrews arrived and contended that Jordan's rights were violated and he was illegally arrested, Officer Steele was released without charges. Days later the divorce was granted by Judge Holden, and Jordan was ordered to pay Jean $5,000 per week in alimony. Drug Bust Officer Steele received a tip from confidential informant [[Tuong Ru Kim|'Tuong Ru Kim']] about a stash house of the [[Top Shottaz|'Top Shottaz']] crew. Tuong informed Steele of the location of Top Shottaz stash houses. Steele then took the information to the District Attorney's office and got approval for a search warrant. The warrant took a week to process so Steele got approval from Sergeant [[Brittany Angel|'Brittany Angel']] to lead the raid on five properties on January 26, 2020. The raid led to and destruction of 110 fully grown marijuana at [[Wayne Biggaz|'Wayne Biggaz']] house. No weapons were recovered just drug processing paraphernalia. A second Jamestown apartment contained 32 plants. Finally, Apartment 8 near the beach 22 plants and 21 joints. In total 164 plants were seized. A warrant was issued for Biggaz and he and his attorney were willing to work on a plea deal with investigators. McGrawl V. Steele Chris McGrawl sued Jordan Steele for $500K for allegedly putting him in a jail cell and leaving him there on December 25, 2019. Defense attorney Kevin McLoughlin '''represented Steele during the case. Jordan denied putting him in the cell and cited that '''McgGrawl must be a witch because he pushed himself through the bars. Judge Buck Stanton presided over the case and ruled in favor of Steele. Beach Party Jordan was off duty and went to his court mandated anger management therapy with ex-lover Dr. Thalia Hayes. She asked him to explain his feelings. He told her he was upset because Jean left him, he told Thalia he was going to become the man he once was. He had a few beers and invited Thalia to a beach part, she agreed but left him at the party so he asked other women to leave with him instead. He ran into Judge Stanton at the party. As he was leaving a random man approached him and wanted to fight he also threatened that he had a gun. Jordan was agitated and felt threatened so he told the man he was a cop and he pulled his firearm in self defense. Stanton recorded the interaction on his phone. Jordan had some more beers and left with [[Prune Gang|'Prune Gang']] member [[Gordon Parks|'Gordon Parks']] and his girlfriend. Gordon wanted Jordan to sleep with his girlfriend while he watched so they went to the barrio looking for drugs from gang members. Complaints [[Vagos|'Vagos']] member [[Jax Hernandez|'Jax Hernandez']] and Gordon went to MRPD to report Jordan to Olivia Copper. Judge Stanton also reported Jordan to Copper for the gun incident but did not mention it was in self defense. Additionally ADA [[Odessa Pearson|'Odessa Pearson']] opened a perjury case against Jordan's fiance Nettie Machete. The ADA is also hoping to pursue perjury claims against Jordan as well. The future looked uncertain for Steele as his career was in jeopardy. Uncertain Future Days later Jordan returned to MRPD and had some bad news for his fellow officers. Jordan was told by doctors that he either has a cold or full blown AIDS and he possibly has 3 days to live. He informed his fellow officers of his condition and they seemed concerned and confused. He told Cadet Toretti that he'd like "sometimes you get AIDS and die" written on his tombstone, if he dies. He is still has his job and is an officer, but he may have only days left to live. Bench Trial Record As a police officer, Jordan is often the target of frivolous litigation by people he arrest or interacts with. Still he is undefeated at bench trials. However, according to Chief Justice LaBarre, Jordan's official bench trial record is actually 49-0 in court in the total bench trials won. Wins # Shady Grady † - 08/15/2019 # Kenneth Ruger † - 08/29/2019 # David Chris † - 09/03/2019 # Gordon Parks - 09/09/2019 # Jayce Wyatt - 09/17/2019 # Andre Xavier - 09/18/2019 # Ravi Ollie - 10/03/2019 # Maxy Mersion - 10/03/2019 # Shady Grady † - 10/05/2019 # Jerry Callow - 10/05/2019 # Mike Skunt - 10/05/2019 # Mia Mersion - 10/10/2019 # Taran Raid & Chasity Dawes (Class Action) - 10/12/2019 # The Rickys (James Apeller, Savannah Castillo, Pepe Silvia) - 10/29/2019 # Davey Doherty - 10/29/2019 # Ella Snow - 11/11/2019 # Ryan Parker / Penny Moore - 11/13/2019 # Tommy Cruizer - 11/13/2019 # Gomer Colton - 11/24/2019 # Kai Lumen - 11/24/2019 # Ryan Kindle - 11/28/2019 # Kenneth Ruger † - 11/29/2019 # Sal Rosenberg - 12/06/2019 # Harold Ferguson - 12/08/2019 # Sonya Summers / Boe Jangles - 12/26/2019 # Violet van Housen - 12/28/2019 # Bryce Miller - 12/28/2019 # Boe Jangles - 01/05/2020 # Fred Cobblestone - 01/05/2020 # Summer Mersion - 01/26/2020 # Violet van Housen - 01/26/2020 Relationships Family Jean Short Jean Short is Jordan's first wife. Their first encounter was during her uprising singing career, where Jordan offered to become her manager under false promises. This quickly transitioned into an abusive relationship where Jordan would take all of the profit, beat, stab, gaslight, and create rumors about her being a crackwhore. Having enough of his behavior, Jean dumped Jordan's drugs into a lake, which led to her being stabbed and disappearing for months. She eventually returned to become an EMS at Pillbox, discovering Jordan was now married to Kayden, and relented into joining a polyamorous relationship. Kayden Dell'Anno Kayden was originally Jordan's lawyer, to which he literally told her one day "we're dating now" and she somehow agreed. She's often loudmouthed, abrasive, and abusive towards Jordan, constantly assuming he's cheating on her with multiple women and with Brenda Pancake. Because of her jealousy and generally psychotic nature, she usually beats, waterboards him with gasoline, or pulls a gun to his head when upset. She currently assists him with towing and raising their adopted son. Chips Ahoy Chips is Jordan's adopted son, though because of recent lies, he now believes he's Jordan's biological son and is also under the impression that he is an albino. Because of this, you can often find him carrying an umbrella around to avoid damaging his skin. Chips is usually a victim of Jordan's verbal abuse and often has his crack stolen by him to be flushed down a toilet or consumed for himself. On Friday 20, September Jordan led a raid on Chips "mountain" after being tipped off by his wife Jean, resulting in the seizure of 10 x 50g bricks of cocaine, 40 x 5g bags of cocaine, and 920 x crack rocks, The LSPD's largest drug bust to date. [[Deandre Jackson|'Deandre Jackson']] Dr. Cross informed Jordan that a man was looking for him and claimed to be his biological son. Jordan contacted the man and learned that his name is Deandre, and he is a member of the [[The Families|'GSF']] gang. They met and Deandre explained that his mother [[Gladys Berry|'Gladys Berry']] told him that his father is Jordan Steele. He also mentioned that his father left years ago to start a dog fighting ring. Jordan was skeptical at first, but believes that Deandre is his biological son. He later told him he was proud that he joined a street gang. [[Kyle Pred|'Kyle Pred']] Officer Pred and Jordan became friends quickly during police academy. They share similar interest including insulting and verbally destroying others and apprehending criminals. They often work as partners on the force and have perfected the tandem beating tactical maneuver. Pred and Steele always have each others back and are brothers since Tony Andrews is now their father. [[Tony Andrews|'Tony Andrews']] Trooper Andrews is Jordan's superior officer and takes a special interest in Jordan. He initially was frustrated with Jordan because of the complaints he'd get from women in the city. Andrews decided to force Steele and Pred to do bike patrol instead they went and empowered women at the hospital. Ultimately, Andrews decided that all Jordan and Pred needed was a father figure. Now he makes them call him "Daddy" and tries to make them better cops. Andrews disciplines his "sons" with tough love that usually involves yelling and brutal ass beatings. [[Torah Andrews|'Torah Andrews']] Torah is now the mother of adopted sons Jordan Steele and Kyle Pred. Civilians Brenda Pancake Brenda is Jordan's best friend, since she's technically his only friend aside from Boba. She's often nice and supportive, and will occasionally assist with parking enforcement or serving as a witness to Jordan's daily stabbings. Their relationship tends to become estranged when she's unwilling to provide a report to an officer in order to protect a criminal, or when making a conversation about herself while not owning up to her behavior. Boba Stone Boba is Jordan's other friend, who now assists him with parking. He's been given the title of "Parking Demigod" after proving himself worthy enough to protect the Hospital's lot. He's bubbly, and usually gets along well with Jordan despite how crude Jordan tends to be. [[Serge Cross|'Serge Cross']] Dr. Cross, affectionately known to Jordan as "Boss Cross" hired Jordan to enforce parking justice at [[Pillbox Medical Center|'Pillbox']].' He always treats Jordan kindly and helps when there is a problem at the hospital. He is one of the people that Jordan respects and trust the most in the city. [[Jerry Callow|'Jerry Callow]] Jordan met attorney Jerry Callow at the police station and immediately noticed something was strange about him. Jerry always seemed nervous and oddly soft spoken. At the time there was a reported predator on the loose in Mirror Park. Jordan used his superior detective skills to deduce that Jerry Callow is the Mirror Park Predator. Now the whole city calls Jerry a predator. [[Grimoire Carolynn Hauttogs III|'Grimoire "Gremlin" Hauttogs']] While working as a tow truck driver Jordan encountered a maniacal criminal known as Gremlin. Jordan wanted her banned from Pillbox because she shot a gun and blew up his tow truck. His request were ignored and she returned and kidnapped him. Gremlin would then force Jordan to smoke crack and do crime. Distraught and high out of his mind, Jordan eventually jumped from a rooftop but managed to survive.https://clips.twitch.tv/PhilanthropicGiftedEmuOneHand He occasionally runs into her while on duty as a cop but never forgot what she did to him. He refers to her as "Hotdogs" based on her last name. Police Officers [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']] Chief Raven is usually very supportive of Jordan and encourages him to continue doing good police work. He requested that Pred and Steele teach their tandem beating tactic it to the entire police force. [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']] Deputy Forcer and Officer Steele met in academy. Jordan would often make playful jokes about her hair. In return Forcer would punch or report him. While Forcer was on a leave of absence, Jordan encountered a killer who is infatuated with Forcer 'named [[Miguel Mejorz|'Miguel Mejorz]] He learned of his obsession with Forcer and gathered intel which could someday help stop him. [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']] Former Assistant Chief, Olivia Copper, is one of Jordan's superiors in the police department. Copper often collects complaints about Jordan from angry civilians and other police officers. She typically sides with the complainant without hearing Steele's explanation. She issued 15 strike points to Officer Steele for hitting Deputy Forcer at Pillbox Medical. She then said that at 30 points he will be suspended, and advised him to "man up." [[Brittany Angel|'Brittany Angel']] Sgt. Angel was one of the FTO's that trained Officer Steele and tested his knowledge of SOPs during his final exam. She always questioned his abilities and warned him about his behavior. Despite her concerns, she often uses Jordan to gather intel on gangs. Jordan respects her commitment to the job and often asks her for advice. She reported Officer Steele to Copper on the night Deputy Forcer tased all his tires, and he hit her with his police cruiser. [[Emily Reinhart|'Emily Reinhart']] Jordan and Reinhart have a long history of tension since his towing days at the hospital. Reinhart would often collect complaints and try to get Jordan fired from the hospital. She now secretly attempts to sabotage his police career, and often reports him to superior officers. They have never officially addressed their personal issues. [[Bodean Tucker|'Bo Tucker']] Bo was a part of the same graduating class as Jordan. The two had a rocky start as Tucker went on a date with Jordan's wife Jean. Bo and Jordan remained amicable and worked well together. However, Tucker would often go behind Jordan's back and complain about him. He told superior officers that Jordan hit Jean with a car while off duty. He then arrested Jordan at Pillbox medical for public intoxication. Side Romances In addition to his two wives, Jordan has many girlfriends across the city. He is always looking for more mistresses and potential wives. Still he claims to love his current wives very much and would "never" cheat on them. Some of his other romantic interest include: [[Thalia Hayes|'Thalia Hayes']] Jordan contacted therapist Thalia Hayes seeking counseling for his abusive relationships with his wives. He told Thalia about Kayden's violent temper and his troubles with Jean and his drug addicted son Chips. Thalia was caring and understanding and she massaged his body to relax him. The two would eventually start dating and have occasional sex in a bush, now they rarely speak. [[Violet Noreguarde|'Violet Noreguarde']] Former [[Aztecas|'Azteca']] member Violet would often flirt with Jordan while on duty calling him "Papi." Jordan saw this as an opportunity to to pursue her and gave her keys to his hotel room. They ended up having a sexual affair and Violet told him and the city that she was pregnant. She eventually admitted that she was never pregnant and was trying to scam him. [[Nettie Machete|'Nettie Machete']] EMS worker Nettie Machete was always friendly and helpful to Jordan as a tow driver and police officer. Jordan took an interest in her once she started dating Jerry Callow. Now Jordan wants Nettie for himself and hopes to cuck Jerry. However, Nettie has a dominant personality and does not put up with Jordan's antics (which he finds extremely hot). Nettie and Jordan have since agreed to run away to Arizona together, to sell handmade turquoise jewelry. December 10, 2019 Nettie proposed to Jordan and they got engaged. [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Chang']] Jordan was once romantically tied to Mr. Chang. The two used to be lovers when Jordan was a tow truck driver and they almost got married. Chang also claims to have had sex with Jean as well. Although they no longer are romantically tied they remain friends and sometimes flirt with each other. Steele Family Parking Lot Jordan and his wife Kayden are co-owners of [[Steele Family Parking & Impound Lot|'Steele Family Parking & Impound Lot']].' The lot is located at Garage Q and is officially owned by the Steele's and acknowledged by The State. Chief Justice 'Dennis LaBarre issued a warning that any criminal activity will be met swiftly. Despite this announcement by The State, citizens continually harass, ignore and attack Kayden and those working for her at the lot. They continue working to establish the business. Staff: * Owner - Jordan Steele * Co-Owner - [[Kayden Dell'Anno|'Kayden Dell'Anno']] * Manager/Security - [[Victor Rodriguez|'Victor Rodriguez']] aka Butch * Assistant Manager - [[Boba Stone|'Boba Stone']] *Lot Attendant/Predator - [[Jerry Callow|'Jerry Callow']] *Lot Attendant - [[Chips Ahoy|'Chips Ahoy']] *Lot Attendant/Cameraman - [[Solomon Seerson|'Solomon Seerson']] *Security - [[James Apeller|'James Apeller']] Quotes * "Damn! Damn! Damn!" * "Damn drugs, damn!" * "He He He He He!" - When Jordan insults someone * "Oh, how the turns have tabled." * "It was just a little j" * "It's easy to pull the trigger. It's harder to walk away" * "Brenda, you bitch!" * "Are you lying to your pap plap?" * "You don't know how hard my life is! I have two wives and a son!" '' * ''"Sir. Sir! Sir, can you please not park there?" ''(fifteen seconds prior to being stabbed) * ''"Brenda! Brenda call the cops!" ''(usually after being stabbed) * ''"I don't talk about that. Not after what happened." '' * ''"Hey, Sugar Ass. Honey Ass. Ass Ass." * "Enforcing the lawl by the books!" * "Hams! Hams! Hams! Show me your Hams!" * "I'm going to hammer that ass!" * "I didn't get a Blowie J!" * "If you wait long enough, Steele always melts." * "There's no metal harder than Steele!" * "I'm gonna treat my rights like I treat everyone else's, and I'm gonna violate them!" * "Who's to say." * "I guess one thing does melt Steele beams, AIDS." * "Sometimes you get AIDS and die." Trivia * Jordan is also known as "El Loco" and created the Latin Kings gang while in prison. * Despite him coming off as rude, Jordan becomes extremely polite if someone is willing to move their car without a second warning. * Jordan is a pathological liar he is also known for his pettiness and being delusional. * Jordan is usually never the first person to swing in an altercation, which often leads to him being downed. * He forces Jean to only smoke cigarettes and drink water because he thinks she's overweight despite her ribs prodding out through her skin. * He used to have a crush on Brenda. * Fought in a war in the Middle East, which side you may ask. That doesn't matter. * Own's a 100k Car * Got bitten by K9 Trooper [[Fenton|'Fenton']]' '''while on duty * Refers to' Kyle Pred''' as his brother and Tony Andrews as his daddy * Known for his ability to empower women * Refers to the bike rack at Pillbox Medical as an art piece titled: "A World Without Bikes" * Jordan's middle name is Elizabeth * Tony Andrews '''and Torah Andrews''' officially adopted Jordan on January 9, 2020 * Officer Steele's drug bust of Chips Ahoy and Wayne Biggaz were the largest drug bust in the city Video: Serious Season Gallery Jordanjean.JPG|Renewing vows with Jean Sft1.JPG|Steele Family Parking Lot Lot1.JPG|Enforcing Parking Lawl Tow Gods.png|The Parking Gods Steele family therapy.png|Steele Family Therapy Boattrip.jpg|Kayden kidnaps Jordan Jordan005.JPG|Andrews beats his sons Jordanangel.JPG|Angel & Reinhart attack drunkjordan.JPG|Jordan drunk and depressed Jordan arrested.JPG|Jordan gets arrested OOTY.png|State Announcement: Officer Of The Year 2019 JordanAdoption.PNG|Jordan's Adoption Certificate DALetter.PNG|DA Letter of Appreciation Jordan011.PNG|Cop God Jordan012.PNG|Jordan reveals he may have AIDS References Category:Male